backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Argarock/Mapping The Damage
Welcome back BYM Users So, we're all celebrating the BYM monsters game being revived from it's extended break of being broken. But the time for celebration has ended, and I think it's time for us to try and map the damage that has happened since it's Revival. We need EVERYONE'S help In order to get a full Damage report I'm going to request everyone list any Undocumented bugs they can find within the game, but in order to truly make the most accurate statement I would like anyone who can provide information about the changes since it's Revival, to PLEASE do so. Even if it's just confirming information that has already been said, or that a certain bug that has been listed here doesn't effect you. Every input helps to better document the game. Also, extra information on currently noted things are also greatly appreciated. What we Know One thing that I can confirm for sure is that despite the game being Revived, Kixeye has completely dropped Support for the game. No arguing this. But the implications of this are: The Friends system (However friends MAY still show if you friends before it went down) is gone, Bug-Fixes are Gone, Future Events are done, and the Alliance System is gone (Although players may still show as if their in an Alliance). That is the only thing I can confirm without anyone else's testing. Unconfirmed Things (The things listed here I can only confirm happen to me Personally, and are Unconfirmed due to a lack of other Samples) : 1. The Rampage 'Oops': I call it "The Rampage 'Oops'" due to the way it works. From my experience, during an attack, if no buildings are destroyed for 33 Seconds (May vary) then the Game will 'Oops'/Crash. This will also reset the Damage of the building being Attacked, and make it rather annoying to attack players as if your destroying a building with a tonne of Health, the game will most likely 'Oops' and put said player into DP *Something I can note, interestingly after a bit more Testing, using the Flinger, AND using the Catapult to fling in Putty (ONLY Putty though, not Twigs, or Pebbles) seems to reset the Timer : 2. The Krallen Event: The Krallen Event seems to broken, as when you complete the Event you do not seem to actually receive him (Even at the end of the Event) as I have been at over 750,000,000 Mill for about a month now, and still have not received Krallen : 3. Outposts 'Oops': For some reason whenever one spends a certain amount of time in an Outpost the game seems to 'Oops' *Further Testing revealed that it takes roughly 26.5 Seconds for an 'Oops' upon opening the Outpost but, moving an Object seems to Reset the counter. . . Sometimes. . . Other times the game still Crashes (I believe it might have something to do with how soon an object was moved before 26.5 seconds (IE: Moving an object 20 seconds after may not reset it, but 19 Seconds will) although this is entirely speculative and needs further testing) Category:Blog posts